


Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: It had been a few weeks since Manhattan.River had taken up the Doctor on his offer to travel with him, but she hadn't seen him in days.She'd locked herself in her rooms, working on the book. She hadn't allowed herself to fall into the abyss of grief, lest the Doctor saw.Title from "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.





	Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me

It had been a few weeks since Manhattan.

River had taken up the Doctor on his offer to travel with him, but she hadn't seen him in days.

She'd locked herself in her rooms, working on the book. She hadn't allowed herself to fall into the abyss of grief, lest the Doctor saw.

The Doctor meanwhile, had thrown himself into a different kind of work- repairing the Tardis. The ship had allowed him to work on her as much as she could bear, of course she put everything back to rights as soon as he was finished.

She mourned for the ginger Scot and the last centurion, to her they'd always be there, at another point in time.

She was getting rather annoyed with her Child and her Thief however- they needed to talk, to grieve together.

So, she moved River Song's rooms to right next to the central console room.

River stepped out of her study, expecting to find her ensuite bathroom, but instead found the central console room.

She was angry, but softened when she saw her husband fast asleep on the jumpseat.

She made her way up to him and kissed his cheek gently, her curls tickling his face. “Hello Sweetie.”

The Doctor stirred, reaching out for his wife. “My love.”

River curled up next to him. “Hi.”

She began to cry, quiet little gasps, trying to hold it in, to not let him see the damage.

Her husband held her close. “It's okay, I've got you. Let it out sweetheart.”

River began to cry properly, and the Doctor did too, they grieved for the two people that mattered the most to them, apart from each other.

Eventually, River pulled away from him. “I'm sorry”

“You don't ever have to apologize to me for anything, River. Even shooting my hats.” The Doctor replied, holding both of her hands in his own.

She smiled weakly at this. “I love you, you know.”

“I know. I love you too.” He said, and kissed her.

For a while, they knew nothing but each other. They were kissing each other with the occasional murmur of  “I'm yours”, the response to which was “you're mine” when they stopped for breath.

River rested her forehead against his own. “I'm going to stay with you as long as possible this time, I promise.”

The Doctor kissed her again. “Good.”

River nestled against him, and the Tardis hummed happily around them, glad that they were finally talking. She gave River the mental equivalent of a nudge-there was something the Doctor’s wife wasn’t telling him.

“Doctor…” Said River.

“Yes, my love?”

“I’ve got something to tell you. I’m pregnant, Sweetie.” She told him, searching his eyes for a reaction.

In the midst of grief came something wonderful, like a phoenix rising from the ashes.

“How far along?”

“8 weeks, since I last saw you anyway.”

“Ah yes.” He smiled at the memory. “This is wonderful.”

“I know love. When I broke my wrist and you gave me some regeneration energy, I thought that you’d guess somehow.”

The Doctor nodded. “The Tardis must have cloaked it from me.”

“Mm.” River replied, and raised her voice so the ship could hear. “I hope that you’ve moved my rooms back to where they should be!”

The Tardis hummed in confirmation, River and the Doctor chuckled.


End file.
